Le héros
by Lily16
Summary: Comment James et Lily se sont mis ensemble....??? lisez vous verrez


Le héros par Lily Tout se passe lors de la deuxième année à Poudlard de Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans et James Potter.  
  
Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'école, bien sûr Sirius avait déjà fait rager une bonne dixaine de fois Severus Rogue, un condisciple de Poudlard de Serpentard ; ce jour là il préparait encore un petit plan contre cet ennemi...  
  
James revenait des toilettes et entrait à peine dans la salle commune que Sirius lui bondit dessus :  
  
- Heho James, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ça te tente de faire un petit tour à Rogue ? Dis oui parce que j'ai besoin d'un esprit vif et malicieux comme le tien...s'il te plait dis oui...  
  
- Bon d'accord. James aidait à chaque fois Sirius son meilleur ami pour faire des blagues mais jamais il n'aurait lui même entreprit d'humilier quelqu'un.  
  
- Alors, dit Sirius, il ne manquait plus que toi et toute la bande est au complet pour notre cher et tendre ami : Severus. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils, en effet, toute la bande était là et avait déjà un peu réfléchi.  
  
-Il faut d'abord trouver comment l'attirer dans notre piège car on ne peut pas le faire en public..Quelqu'un a une idée ???  
  
-Oui dit Rémus on pourrait passer à coté de lui en parlant d'un faux plan que l'on aurait prévu de faire à la tour sud à une certaine heure et lui curieux comme il est il viendrait voir ce que nous faisons et là on a plus qu'à faire la blague !  
  
- Rémus tu sais Rogue n'est peut-être pas très beau, il a peut être toujours les cheveux gras mais il n'est pas assez bête que pour tomber dans le panneau !  
  
Rémus approuva d'un signe de tête ; Lily elle se concentrait pour trouver une technique, elle est vraiment belle pensa James, qui, selon Rémus avait déjà un petit faible pour elle.  
  
Au départ il n'avait qu'un petit faible pour elle, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le nier il était fou d'elle cela faisait déjà depuis la cérémonie de répartition de première année et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui déclarer sa flamme...  
  
- JAMES ! dit Sirius qui le surprit. Je veux bien que tu aies un petit penchant pour Lily mais ne la regarde pas comme ca avec tes yeux de merlan frit si tu ne veux pas que ca s'ébruite !  
  
Lily devint toute rouge et James ne savait plus où se mettre !!!  
  
Dix minutes après l'ambiance était à nouveau à la rigolade en préparant leur mauvais coup .  
  
Sirius proposa alors très sérieusement d 'attirer leur proie avec Lily, alors James bien malgré lui et bien plus agressivement et fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut dit : - SIRIUS TU ES FOU ? TU IMAGINES CE QUI POURRAIT LUI ARRIVER ? PERSONNE JE TE DIS PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA A MA LILY ..E...EUHHHH..A.A.. LILY ? LILY TOUT COURT JE VOULAIS DIRE !!!!!!!!!! Il se leva alors et partit dans son dortoir en courrant se rendant compte qu'il avait avoué, devant tout le monde en plus, qu'il aimait Lily .  
  
Pendant ce temps là, en bas, on avait jugé que l'idée de Sirius était géniale et le plan était donc que Lily avait invité Severus à la rejoindre à la tour sud à 21h30 en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil (en effet James n'était pas le seul à aimer Lily)il accepta volontiers en espérant qu'elle sucombe enfin à son charme...il était donc 11hoo quand James redescendit enfin ,tous les autres parlaient du plan sauf Lily qui se préparait psycologiquement dans son dortoir.Il demanda alors quel était le plan final et Sirius lui expliqua le rendez_vous,ensuite après dix minutes elle le conduira dans le parc où on l'attendra pour te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait la semaine passée James (il avait fait accusé James d'avoir volé quelque chose ; Gryffondor avait alors perdu 50 points et James avait dut aller nettoyer tout le premier étage avec le concierge pendant trois nuits consécutives)bon d'accord dit James mais c'était pas sympa de m'avoir dit ca quand Lily était là !!!de toute manière elle le savait déjà vu comment tu es avec elle depuis la rentrée!dit Rémus  
  
Bon dit James si on allait manger ???non? Il prit la tête et se dirigea vers la grande salle derrière lui Sirius éclata de rire ;il n'avait pas dit que comme Lily était très bonne comédienne pour ne pas Severus se rende compte qu'elle lui jouait un tour ,elle allait devoir l'embrasser...quand il verrait ca!!!! 21h25 tous les amis partirent pour la tour sud ,James complimenta Lily sur sa tenue et arrivés au bas de la tour il la laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils attendraient les deux "soit disant"tourtereaux.Ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt de puis 20 minutes lorsqu'ils virent au loin Rogue et Lily main dans la main .  
  
James s'énerva et dit à Sirius :c'était pas prévu ça t'as vu elle est tombée amoureuse de lui par ta faute ,si je la pert àcause de toi fais bien attention !!!Mais non James elle fait ca pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que c'est du chiqué! Ils étaient à 10 mètres de la lisière lorsque Rogue fit une blague ;normalement elle aurait du l'embrasser à ce moment mais elle décida de seulement lui faire la bise .Sa joue s'approcha de Rogue -Sirius voyant James le prit et l'empêcha de bouger-elle lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la joue et puis tout se passa très vite :il dévia sa tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche et se détacha vite de lui mais il la prit violemment et lui mit la main aux fesses elle lui donna une gifle et puis les garçons venant à peine de se rendre compte de la situation arrivèrent et rouèrent Severus de coup de pied ,de poings. Lily , elle ,s'enfuit vite vers le chateau encore sous le choc ;mais malheureusement, les cris avaient éveillé Hagrid le garde chasse .Il arriva ,retenu les garçons qui se débattaient en criant :ça ne va pas la tête ????Vous avait vu comme vous l'avez blessé ???Les quatres amis voulurent répondre mais Hagrid ne voulait rien entendre :il fit apparaître un brancard qui conduisit Rogue chez madame Pomfresh,l'infirmière .Pendant ce temps au chateau.la rumeur qu'ils avaient tabassé Severus dans le parc et qu'ils étaient maintenant chez madame Mac Gonagall allait bon train ...Lily eut alors vent de l'histoire et fonça vers le bureau de la directrice de sa maison.Ella frappa à la porte et mac Gonagall l'invita à entrer elle dit alors à toute vitesse :je peux tout vous expliquer pour les garçons et Severus ..M'expliquer quoi mademoiselle Evans , je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !!!Lily regarda alors dans la pièce et pas une trace des garçons .Elle se rendit alors compte que ses amis n'étaient pas encore venus et que Minerva ne savait rien .heu.....he..rien j'ai dut faire un cauchemard excusez moi madame bonne nuit .Elle quitta alors la pièce et se diriga vers la cabane de Hagrid ,si ils n'étaient pas là c'est qu'ils avaient disparus!  
  
Mais heureusement elle les vit par la vitre et entra dans la cabane du géant ;heu ca va les copains???-oui oui ca va très bien dit Sirius c'est Hagrid qui est venu et on lui a expliqué la vérité et il se trouve qu'il n'aime pas non plus les serpentards et nous trouve charmant donc il ne va rien dire à personne Severus va être soigné en 2 minutes et puis l'affaire sera classée sans que ni nous ,ni Rogue ayons de retenue !!!ouuuuuuuuuffff dit-elle j'ai eu peur !  
  
En effet je vais me taire pour une fois mais c'est la première et la dernière fois c'est clair??? oui très clair Hagrid .  
  
Bon vous pouvez aller vous coucher !merci merc beaucoup dirent en coeurs les camarades.  
  
Ils sortirent alors de la cabane et se dirigèrent vers le chateau sans mot dire .Arrivés dans leur salle commune vide ,ils allaient monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs lorsque Lily dit :James ? -oui? il se retourna (les autres jettaient un ptit coup d'oeil)Jaes dit Lily c'est toi que j'aime ,il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui donna son premier baiser; ils avaient l'impression que une bulle les entourrait qu'il n'y avait personne ...  
  
Rémus ,Sirius,Peter voyant que les secondes passaient mais que le baiser ne s'arrêtait pas allèrent vite dans leur dortoir .  
  
Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient toujours dans le fauteuil et s'endormirent là ,l'un à coté de l'autre .  
  
Au matin lorsque tout le monde descendit dans la salle commune ,les tourtereaux furent réveillés par les cris de joie de Sirius ,Rémus et Peter en les voyant .  
  
Ainsi commenca une histoire d'amour fabuleuse entre deux personne que seul la mort avait pu séparer en laissant derrière un sorcier exceptionnel et d'une force incroyable,le plus grand mage de tous les temps,l'élu de la prophétie:  
  
HARRY POTTER 


End file.
